Madeleine
Madeleine is a character in the Rules of Engagement and ''The Royal Romance'' series. She is first seen in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 11. Appearance Madeline has fair skin, short, blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a green dress and a pearl necklace. Personality Raised and bred for courtly life, Madeleine is the epitome of prim and proper; she shows little emotion, having good control of her feelings, and thus behaves accordingly to the situation at hand. Her upbringing has made her feel superior towards the other ladies vying for "Liam's" affections, thinking that such gives her an advantage. Cold, snarky, and cruel, she tries her best to make court life miserable for all the women around her, but as subtly as possible. She is ambitious and power-hungry, and will trample anyone to become the Queen of Cordonia. She is manipulative and rude to everyone around her, even to her own mother and ladies-in-waiting. She seems not to care for her ex-fiancé Liam, yet seems to mind if Liam and your character share any affection in public or around her. She is narcissistically confident in her own abilities, which could make her likely to use dirty methods in order to bring down her competitors, although she was not involved in your character's scandal. In Rules of Engagement, she was very possessive of European Guy, claiming that their betrothal was superior to his relationship with the Main Character, even though he has no feelings for Madeleine. Relationships European Guy (Leo) Madeleine was set to marry Leo due to an arranged political agreement. Their engagement was broken off when European Guy abdicated his place in the royal line of succession in order to pursue another woman. They have known each other since childhood. Prince "Liam" Madeleine became one of the suitors, competing for the prince's affections along with the other ladies. She was chosen by Prince Liam to be his bride at the end of the social season in the finale of The Royal Romance, Book 1, but this was to keep up appearances in the outbreak of the scandal directed against Your Character. In The Royal Romance, Book 2 Chapter 15, Liam broke off his engagement to Madeleine. Queen Regina Madeleine is a first cousin once removed of Regina through her mother. Adelaide Adelaide is Madeleine's mother. They seem to have a strained relationship, as Madeleine seems to be embarrassed by her mother's behavior. Godfrey Godfrey is her father. He is disappointed when her engagement was broken off twice from Leo and Liam. Your Character (TRR) In Book 2, Madeleine admits that she doesn't hate your character, but she looks down on you and feels like you are hopeless against her. She likes to rub off her advantage as when she specifically chose you to pick up her ring. Tensions rise when "Riley" disrupts her wedding shower with Liam, and Madeleine reveals one of her few bursts of genuine anger. In Book 3, ''you can choose to help her with her family issues. She will be your new press secretary. Other Looks Madeleine Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party Madeleine Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Madeleine White Dress.png|White Dress Trivia *Despite being step-cousins, she was engaged to European Guy and Prince Liam. *Her house color is green. Her house sigil is a tree native to Fydelia. *Her face is similar to Chelsea McIntyre's from ''The Sophomore, with the only difference being that Madeleine has red lipstick and Chelsea has pink. *She is poisoned in Book 3, Chapter 11, but survives and returns in Chapter 14. *According to PB's latest blog on September 7, 2018, during the writing process for Book 3 Kara, one of the writers, wanted Madeleine to die when she got poisoned in Book 3.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/7/looking-back-on-the-royal-romance References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nobility Category:Redeemed Characters